degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie (1)
Zombie (1) is the thirty-seventh episode and part of the spring block of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on March 29, 2013. Main Plot While filming scenes for Eli's new feature film, Maya asks Zig if he would like to go on a date after they finish their scenes for the day. Zig is uncertain about this and asks her "what about Cam?", which Maya replies sarcastically and rudely to. As she backs away, rejected, she bumps into a boy named Harry, whom she begins to flirt with. Later on, Maya is seen at her house looking at herself in the mirror, wearing a see-through shirt that exposes her bra and tight fitting jeans. Katie questions her outfit and asks her if she's going through a "phase" where she dresses slutty. Maya blows off her questions and warnings about the school dress policy, concerning her sister further. When Maya asks if she thinks its too soon to get a new boyfriend, Katie says, while it's ultimately up to her as to when she feels ready, it is. They depart for school, but Maya pauses to look down at her tennis shoes questionably. Maya later shows up at school wearing new four inch heels--indicating that she traded in her tennis shoes for these-- with the same outfit as before. She struts down the hallways in her new outfit, drawing the attentions of every boy and girl in the hall. She meets up with Tristan, and says how she is determined to get a new cute boy, who reluctantly agrees with her. The two become excited when they get invited to Drew's campaign party, their first "senior party". Later on, Maya comes down stairs in a skimpy outfit that consists of leather short shorts, a loose fitting short and high inch heels When her mother questions her fashion choices, she informs her she was invited to a senior party. Her mother quickly tells her she's not allowed to go to the party, and she has to practice for her cello auditions. Maya calls Tristan and pretends to tell him she cannot go to the party, for the satisfaction of her mother. As her mother leaves, she later tells him to meet her at the corner. At the party, Maya picks up a drink and offers it to Tristan, who declines. Tristan goes to talk to Dave, leaving Maya by herself. Maya struggles with opening the drink. Noticing this, Harry goes over and opens it for her. Harry introduces Maya to Talia and the three begin partying together. Zig texts Maya asking if they can talk. Maya takes a picture with Harry and Talia and sends it as a reply, with the caption "too soon?". Later on, Zig arrives at the party looking for Maya. He finds Tristan, who tells him Maya has had a few drinks. Zig confronts Maya and tries to get her to leave with him, but Maya refuses. She begins to taunt Zig, saying that he could have been her boyfriend right now. but that he instead blew it. Zig calls Maya a mean drunk and leaves the party. Tristan assures him he will get her home safely, just as Maya climbs on top of a nearby table, yelling at the crowd if they wanted to have some fun. The crowd cheers her on as she begins jumping drunkenly up and down as Tristan rubs his face in exasperation. Maya, Harry, and Talia go into a bedroom for some privacy and collapse on the bed together. As Maya laments on how she's glad to have met them because they don't look at her with a pity look, Talia, after looking through her phone, realizes that she was Campbell Saunders's girlfriend. After discussing further, Talia records a video of Maya saying that she didn't ask to be "the girlfriend of the dead guy" and for everyone to "get over it". As Talia talks about the world and how useless parties are, Harry makes a move on Maya, kissing her neck. As he asks if it was okay, she comments on how she doesn't really know him. Harry tells her that's the whole point and they begin making out. Talia sees the two, smirks, and begins to records them on Maya's phone. Maya looks up and sees her recording them. She simply smirks and resumes kissing Harry. After the party, Maya sneaks into her house late at night. She receives a Facerange message from Zig asking if she is okay. She replies with a "yup", then proceeds to post the video of her and Harry making out on her Facerange page. She then looks upward, grinning in satisfaction. Sub Plot Drew and Bianca walk into a classroom, and Drew proudly announces that his fiance has gotten into Wilfred Laurier University. The classroom claps, and Marisol comes on over the loudspeaker, saying that the nominations for new year's president are Clare and Drew. At first, he is skeptical about running for president, but Bianca persuades him to, and Drew, once again, announces to the class that he is running. Later, in the cafeteria, Drew is talking to Dallas, trying to come up with ideas for his campaign. He sees Clare handing out flyers to students for her campaign, and Mike Dallas suggests to Drew that he should show he's "different" from Clare, that while she's intelligent and adults like her, she's boring. Dallas then suggests a senior party, and Drew thinks that's the perfect idea. Later, Drew is seen persuading students to vote for him at his house party, and he is doing a great job until Clare shows up, handing out flyers. Drew confronts her, angry, but Clare fights back saying that no one is going to vote for him. Drew then starts making fun of Clare as a crowd gathers to watch. He says that she is boring, and that everyone should vote for him. Clare then shouts, "Vote this!" and pushes Drew into the kiddie pool. After the party, Bianca cleans up while Drew rants about how his life is terrible--he can't play sports, his grades stink, and that no one is going to vote for him. Bianca smacks him with her broom, and tells him to wake up. She says he made a fool out of himself, and that if he actually took the election seriously, he could win. She then tells him that she was the one who nominated him. They sit on the couch together, and Bianca says that he can do it. Drew replies saying they have a lot of work to do. Third Plot Alli and Jenna are sitting with Connor at lunch, gossiping. Connor then tells Jenna he is annoyed with all that girly talk, and Alli leaves, annoyed. Jenna angrily tells Connor that Alli needs a friend; things didn't work out with Mike Dallas. Connor then says that she needs a boyfriend, and gets an idea. Connor goes to talk to Dave , and asks him if he could get back together with Alli, which Dave refuses. Connor wonders where he could find another lonely, heartbroken boy for Alli, and Dave suggests Eli . Connor and Jenna are later seen at The Dot, when Alli suddenly comes in holding a large bouquet of roses. She reads the note out loud, "Will you be my girlfriend? -Eli" Jenna is shocked, and Connor smiles. Eli then walks in holding an identical bouquet of roses, saying that he got these from 'Alli', and Alli says she never sent the flowers. Eli said he never sent her any either. Jenna then asks Connor if he sent the flowers, and Connor admits he did, because he wanted Alli to find a new boyfriend so they could spend more time together. Alli throws her bouquet into Connor's lap, and Eli leaves, giving a group of elderly ladies his flowers. Jenna then says tells Connor to leave, and Connor asks why; they were having so much fun. Jenna replies saying that it's not fun anymore. Trivia= *The episode is named after the song "Zombie" by The Cranberries. *This marks Harry's first speaking role. *It is revealed that Talia and Harry are good friends. *The scene where Maya struts down the hall with her bra showing resembles a scene in the season three episode "U Got The Look" in which Manny walks down the hall revealing a blue thong. *The last appearance of Talia. *Connor's attempt to play matchmaker is similar to Arthur's actions in the Degrassi High episode A Tangled Web. |-| Gallery= Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-12.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-11.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-10.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-6.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-5.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-4.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-3.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-1.jpg Defaultjnh.jpg davecant.jpg jennaserious.jpg jennasees.jpg drewcantbeserious.jpg drewlaianca.jpg voteclare.jpg mistan.jpg mayaapple.jpg trisditchMau.jpg Mayaharry.jpg biancadavedallasshoock.jpg drewsaked.jpg 3some.jpg mayasee.jpg vidof.jpg driancasmomet.jpg 2helptris.png Hotmayaandzig.png 24342e.JPG Fer45t34.JPG 34534r.JPG 3453rdd.JPG 645rtr.JPG 534er.JPG Ertg.JPG 345tr.JPG 23423r.JPG 535re.JPG 345er.JPG 53erte.JPG 5433er.JPG 4565.JPG 464er.JPG 533ert.JPG 53er.JPG 535r.JPG 4563.JPG 345r.JPG 34rre.JPG 454rt.JPG 35434er.JPG 345rr.JPG 34er.JPG 53re.JPG 534er4.JPG 44444.JPG 35ert.JPG 345re.JPG 34eret.JPG 45ert.JPG 533r.JPG 4334534.JPG 345345.JPG 34543er.JPG 343234.JPG 43534re.JPG 34543ds.JPG 3232423.JPG 3534erw.JPG Tumblr mkqe4mYrX11qdo1m7o1 500.jpg Tumblr mk8regNDk71s4wycwo1 500.png |-| Promos= * TeenNick * MuchMusic |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis (voice only) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin Supporting Cast *Corina Bizim as Talia *Tosh Watson as Harry Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres |-| Links= *Watch Zombie (1) on YouTube *Watch Zombie (1) on YouTube |-| Quotes= *Maya: "What about Fab?" Tristan: "Agh! He called Fashion Week 'shallow.' That's the point, Granola Cruncher. So, what's the plan?" Maya: "I was hoping you'd come up with that. Where do we meet cute boys?" Tristan: "The mall?" Maya: "Agh." Tristan: "We're in grade 9, not like we can go CLUBBING!" *Eli: "Ladies." Eli gives a lady the flowers The lady: "Aww! That's so nice!" *Zig: "You're a mean drunk." |-| Featured Music= *''"How It Goes"'' by Jensen Reed *''"Moon Drop"'' by Sherry St. Germain *''"Turn Me On"'' by Adam Martin *''"Youth Is On Your Side"'' by Daniel Ahearn *''"We Are The Party"'' by Defunct! *''"Strange Grey Days"'' by Chains Of Love *''"Your Love Is My Poison"'' by Melismatics Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes